


Hers

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And all the portraits of his ancestresses along the hall were just so many Bellas, whispering their siren songs and snickers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

So he took to sprinting through the house past them to what should have been his sanctuary. When he reached his room it was no better though. The room seemed to belong more to her than to him. Her presence always lingered strongest there, the memories stronger than life. He would lie down and close his eyes, trying to will her away but he only smelled her scent and felt her touch all the more strongly. 

He was never sure how much of the night was spent asleep and how much awake, but when he woke up in the morning he was never sure whether he had only dreamed she had come or if she'd actually been there. At least to begin with... more and more he awoke with bruises on his neck and nail marks across his back and his lips bruised and swollen, and then eventually one morning she was still there. 

He wanted to run, to cry out, to close his eyes and make her disappear. Instead he found himself pulling her to him, attacking her flesh with his lips. She bit him back, the same mad look in her eyes that she always turned on him. 

When Regulus opened the door to deliver mother's command that Sirius was to have been downstairs half an hour ago, he found his brother and cousin entangled on the bed, naked, bruised, and bleeding. Sirius had evidentially passed out but Bella's nails were still embedded in his wrist and she looked up at Regulus and smiled, the smile of a cat that has just caught it's prey.


End file.
